


Grom Alternate Ending

by wintergreen_tic_tac



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergreen_tic_tac/pseuds/wintergreen_tic_tac
Summary: lil thing I did when I was bored.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Grom Alternate Ending

Luz and I stand in front of the cherry blossom tree that sprouted from Luz's plant glyph. Slug-like chunks of Grom run away to whatever hole they came out of, and two tiaras materialize on mine and Luz's heads, respectively. She leans forward a little, hands clasped, and asks, "So, who did you want to ask out?"  
My smile drops from my face, and Luz straightens again.  
"Uh..." I begin, pulling the crumpled piece of hot-pink paper from my pocket. I open it and hold it up to my eyes so she can't see it.  
"Uh- you don't have to tell me if you don't-"  
"It's fine," I interrupt. I lower the slip of paper to my waist, facing up, and Luz bends over to read the three fancy letters I wrote on it. After a moment, I shove it back into my pocket.  
"It doesn't matter now."


End file.
